In today's IT infrastructure, high availability is of paramount importance. Specifically, critical (and sometimes non-critical) components within an IT infrastructure are often layered in redundancy. For example, primary servers may be supported by backup servers; primary switches may be supported by backup switches; primary power supplies may be supported by backup power supplies; and primary storage systems may be supported by backup storage systems.
Oftentimes, various IT components that have different cabling requirements may be mounted within these IT racks, thus necessitating the use of different cabling, which may be difficult to change and may result in complications during the initial assembly of these IT components and/or the subsequent retrofit of the same.